


Properly

by LadyEm



Series: The Spaces Between [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not flattering to Cersei, past twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEm/pseuds/LadyEm
Summary: It's the morning after their first night together.





	Properly

\-- Jaime –

After their awkward conversation – where he _thinks_ he told her how he feels about her, and he thinks she _might_ have shown him that she feel the same – he sets about showing her exactly how he feels. Their kiss is long and slow and honest, and he feels the lack of artifice and secrets surround him with a warmth and – Gods he thinks he might actually cry if he doesn’t take a moment. He rests his forehead against Brienne’s, holding her close, and if his breath is more of a sob and his eyes are more than a little bright then they are the only two people in the world to know. And if her breath is ragged and her eyes are more than a little bright then this moment can go into that special place where he keeps all the moments that they have shared, just the two of them, together. 

And then her hand is on his cheek and her lips are on his and he _wants_ – oh, how he wants – he wants to be _better_ and he wants to _undo_ all those awful things he ever said to her and he wishes that he had something to offer to her beyond just himself – but he knows that each of those moments is a part of them now, a part of their history that has been leading – he thinks, perhaps, irrevocably – to _now_. And so he sets himself to the new task of making her happy – hoping that this will somehow make him worthy of her, help him to _be_ worthy of her.

“Swap sides,” he says, reaching for her and rolling her across his body as he slides to her left. She frowns – “Jaime, I always sleep on that side of the bed” – and he waggles his fingers at her. “I want to be able to touch you properly,” he murmurs, dropping his voice to the pitch that he knows she likes as he rearranges the sleeping furs at her back. She rolls her eyes – “You know I’ve never cared about your hand” – and it’s not quite true because _of course_ she cares, because it was a part of him that was taken from him, but she has never been repelled by the stump of his arm the way that Cersei had been. He frowns briefly, banishing thoughts of his sister from their bed.

He strokes her gently, marvelling at the softness of her skin, at the firm muscle beneath. He circles her breast, fingers moving closer to the pouty pink nipple.

“You like this,” he says – and is she _rolling her eyes_ at him? Because he is doing that thing again where he needs to make conversation and he knows that he is about to say something to annoy her, because that is the way they _are_ \- so instead, he lowers his mouth to her other breast and kisses it until she is moaning and reaching for him with her legs to drag him closer. He slides down her body until his mouth is there and she is open for him and he can feel her legs tightening around him to keep him there, her arms stretched high above her, thrusting her breast into his hand and he _hums_ against her and sucks gently and she _shatters_ , screaming his name into the back of her hand.

 

\--Brienne--  
Jaime slides back up her body to answer her – “Brienne” – and his voice is almost a growl, and she wonders whether she will ever be able to hear him speak without remembering this moment. And then he _smirks_ at her, as though he has _won_ something, so she flips him onto his back and starts to explore his body herself, kissing and tasting him. He’s all strength, all muscle, and she marvels at how different his body is to her own and at how well but how little she knows it. Once, long ago, she had thought him half God.

His nipples are different from hers – smaller and harder, but when she licks then she feels him shudder. She smiles at this new power she has over his body, kissing and licking and tweaking until he is groaning and arching his back and all he can say is, “Please.”

But this is Jaime and she wants to make this last, so she slides further down until her mouth is just above his cock, and she wonders whether he wants this. His body tenses, and when she looks at him his eyes are almost closed and is he _praying_? She lowers her head to take him inside her mouth, and he moans as she swirls her tongue around the salty tip, closing her lips around him as she clenches a hand around him and starts to stroke.

“Please –” he says, and she is not sure whether he wants her to stop or go harder but then he is reaching for her and dragging her up his body and positioning her above him. She’s not sure how this is supposed to work but he mutters, “it’s just like riding” and helps her to settle over him and take him into her body. And ohhhhh this might be her new favourite thing ever (riding was never like this) and she rises and falls and squirms and clenches around him and he reaches for her and says “Please” again as he strokes that spot and she can’t tell which of them reaches that peak first or where she ends and he begins as she collapses, spent, across his body and his arms bind her tightly to him.

**Author's Note:**

> these two crazy kids. This was meant to be a story about longing looks and what happens after, but they had other ideas.


End file.
